The Cost of Revenge
by M. Sarah C
Summary: Sasuke knew that leaving with Ocochimaru would cost him his entire future, maybe even his life. And he was fine with that. If only someone had told him it would cost more than one life... AU
1. Author's Note

Hello! First off, I am gonna say this. Please don't spam me with "BUT _ would never do that!" This is an experiment of exploring the many ways I which people grieve. if you got a problem with how thhe chracters are written. Fine. You are entitiled to your opinion. If anything this is just a way for me to play around with the main story and fix characters by giving them more depth(and, you know, good qualities) and showing off what they could've been.

EXCEPT HINATA (I have no qualms with Hinata)

Mostly just Sasuke and Sakura

Cuz they need help

Ps. this is an AU (yay)


	2. Dumb

It was dumb. He had been a dumb kid who wanted revenge, Sasuke thought bitterly. Kakashi had been right. He shouldn't have gone. He shouldn't have left and ruined his life. He was an 'avenger' he mocked in his head, sitting on a stump, catching his breath. Sasuke had almost listened to that _creep_. How stupid was he? A lot, apparently. Even Naruto saw how dumb that was.

Naruto. He hadn't thought about him in three years. Guess he was too busy pumping his body with drugs to even care. What a lousy friend. He had even considered… killing him to obtain Mangekyō sharingan. Sasuke violently shook his head to get rid of the idea. He looked down at the ground. What was he going to do?

He can't go home. He doesn't have a home. He can't become a ninja again. He can't go looking for his brother because he would probably die. He was stuck. His life was over.

And Sasuke was too distracted in self pity to hear the tiniest rustle of the bushes.

A kunai whizzed through the air and scraped his neck. Causing a little ounce of blood to flow. He was stunned for a moment before he snapped out of it and launched himself to the side, his eyes, red sharingan. His eyes flicked around, looking for a jutsu. But he saw his opponent first.

He almost laughed out loud. But he caught himself as she had almost killed him. He stared at Hinata in utter shock.

Her hoodie once soft and feminine had been replaced with leather armor. She had a plethora of ninja tools and weapons strapped around her side and her hair coiled to her waist. Another change seemed to be the amount of boiling hatred Sasuke saw in her eyes right now.

"Hinata?" Sasuke choked, confused at 180 change of character.

She ignored him.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I have been ordered to bring you in by the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade for trials and interrogation. Resist and I shall have to bodily harm you."

She said the last part of her colorful introduction gleefully, like she enjoyed the thought of harming him.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke mumbled, unconvinced that _she_ could take him down.

She ignored him again.

"You have five minutes to comply and or I have permission by Lady Tsunade to bring you back in body bag."

Sasuke got up to his feet and stretched. He felt a little more light-headed than usual. "You think _you_ can beat _me_?"

Hinata grinned ferociously, "Sasuke, I already have."

He just then realized why the kunai never reached its target and his world started to spin before blacking out.


	3. Breaking Ice Then Freezing Over

Sasuke's eyes blinked open. He tried to move his arms and legs to find that he was bound. He was gagged too. He seemed to be laying on a tree. It was dark but there was a flicker of light. He wriggled his head upward and stared at his surroundings.

Hinata was sitting on a log near a fire, hands every so gently pressing on a kunai. She was staring at the fire. Flames licked upward making her face and her pale eyes light up more than usual. But her eyes weren't angry.

They were sad. Miserable. He stared at her hollow-looking eyes and felt a pain of sympathy.

Eventually, their eyes met, and the pain was gone. It was replaced with shock and anger, neither of which matched her demeaner.

"You're up," she spat. Apparently, Sasuke's presence irritated her.

He would've given a better comeback, but his mouth was occupied. Sasuke looked at the rest of the camp that had been set up while he was unconscious. It was orderly with no hint of ever being used. So, she probably hadn't slept yet.

Which means it was still early in the night. Sasuke tried to wrangle the gag off and Hinata sighed. She sat up from the log and walked briskly to his unable body.

She pulled the gag off.

"Thank you," Sasuke said, trying to sound as gentlemanly as he could muster so she wouldn't beat him up or put the gag back on.

"Don't think I'm being nice to you. It's just going to infuriating to try to watch you take that off," Hinata sneered. She sauntered back to the log and sat down, gripping the kunai like a life support.

"You, know. Back when we were in school, weren't you shy? Where did that go?"

"People change. And life's too short to be shy," she snipped.

It was true. People changed. He went from star student to the hugest idiot of his grade. He wondered how many other people had changed.

"You should sleep," Sasuke spoke without thinking. Seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. He waited for her to beat the crap out of him for telling her what to do.

But she didn't.

Instead, she smirked. "Yeah, I have to carry you tomorrow. Should get some energy."

"Hey! I have feet! I can walk!" Sasuke retorted bitterly.

"You won't run _away_?" Hinata asked with curiosity.

"Run where?"

"To Orochimaru."

Sasuke stopped and thought. "No. I'm not going back to that freak."

"Had no problem doing that before," Hinata's curious voice was replaced with her usual stone cold, "You know, a _lot_ of people risked their lives for you! Almost every member of the rescue team was put in critical condition! Ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Sand showed up!"

Her eyes flared in anger and she began to be visibly distressed. Her hold on her kunai was tightening. She got off the log and walked closer to Sasuke.

"Sakura was heartbroken! She didn't recover for weeks! Not to mention your sensei! Team Seven was out of commission for _two months_!"

"What about Naruto?"

That was a stupid mistake.

Hinata blew up. She held the dagger to Sasuke's neck. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME EVER AGAIN." Hinata growled, fury bubbling in her eyes.

Hinata chucked the side of her Kunai in his head.


	4. Tsunade's Stare of DEATH

**A/N**

 **Sooo, sorry i haven;t updated in awhile. I've been busy with other projects and school and a devoid of interest in this project. I swear I'll be more consistent with my updates and chapters will get longer. This story does have a beginning and end. I just have to write it. ;( Please stay tuned as a present to you, The Cost of Revenge. (Open to future rewrites)**

Hinata pulled Sasuke along by his tied hands. She'd made sure to blindfold him since, admittedly, he was still an Uchiha. He was still dangerous.

Not to mention he pulled off Chidori.

"So how long am I wearing the blindfold?"

Hinata groaned, "Until I can get some proper restraints. I can't risk you using your eyes."

"Listen, if I _really_ wanted to escape you, I'd be gone by now."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Point is, I don't need to be dragged back anymore. I'm coming. Won't Naruto be _thrilled_?"

Hinata but her lip. She wanted to punch him so bad.

He'd get what he deserved soon enough.

Trees after trees passed until Hinata spotted the large open doors of the Leaf Village. Hinata sighed and picked up her pace.

Sasuke, a little startled, caught up to her.

Hinata walked into Konoha, with a sigh of contentment. She was glad to be back home.

"Where are we exactly?"

"The Hidden Leaf."

"Oh."

She pulled harder and began walking in the direction of the Hokage's Office. Some people stared and gasped but Hinata remained calm, with a stern stare ahead.

Finally, a little justice.

Sasuke didn't struggle as much as she'd expected him to. Considering the punishment he'd face.

Oh his punishment.

She'd enjoy that.

Okay, yeah. That sounded evil. She'd need tone her spite.

Hinata opened the door into Lady Tsunade's office. She dragged Sasuke to the side of herself and addressed the Hokage.

"Lady Tsunade, I have captured Sasuke Uchiha and have completed my mission."

Tsunade didn't turn around but stared out her window.

"Is it _really_ necessary for him to be wearing that blindfold?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright then." Tsunade turned around and walked over to Sasuke, pulling his blindfold down just enough for a death glare. She stared intensely at Sasuke's eyes, almost like a challenge to use his Sharingan. Sasuke began to visibly sweat when Tsunade's gaze broke.

"Hinata, you may go. Sakura will be watching over him until the trial."

"WHAT?! WHY NOT ME?! I CAN WATCH HIM!"

"HINATA. Lower your voice."

Hinata but her lip and said in her calmest, clearest voice, "I can watch him."

"Yes, but it isn't your mission, is it? I assigned Sakura because she is strong, capable, and knows Sasuke very well. She also has unfinished business."

Hinata turned away from Tsunade and walked out the door.


End file.
